Blue Thunder chapter 1: Meeting Isoya again
by DarciaDarkness
Summary: this is a little story I made up one night because I got bored..I know it may not be perfect, but hey, I was bored...If anyone likes it, I Might continue..rated T for language and violence...And an occasional weird, perverted encounter. Not nasty though
1. Blue Thunder Info

Blue Thunder Info:

This is a someone comical, but weird love story about you and Zack Fair.

MAIN CHARACTERS:

Your name: is whatever your name is

Age: 15

eyes: turquoise

Appearance: you usually wear your soldier uniform, but sometimes, you're seen in a black t-shirt, and bell-bottom jeans

Nanaki Ise

Age: 16

eyes: Purple

Appearance: long, beautiful blue hair, with green tips

she likes Angeal Hewley, your mentor, but has never had the courage to do anything.

Isoya Marten

age: 17

eyes: deep blue

Appearance: Long, beautiful raven colored hair

she likes wooing the guys just to make the girls jealous. Shes also girlfriend to Sephiroth.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Isoya again

AUGHH!! you yelled. You were being squeezed half to death by something you couldnt even see. Whatever it was, it seemed to be getting tigher around your body. It had you up

against a tree, and with each scream you let out, you turned an even deeper shade of blue from the lack of air."LEMME GO!!" you wheezed. Up above you, you could hear insane laughing, followed by the tightening of the trap. "You had enough yet, little girl?" Thats when you snapped. When people call you little girl, it has a tendency to piss you off. It made you feel so small...so insignificant. Truth was though, you were just acting like you were dying to make the maniacal female above think you were dying. To finish off the act, you made a loud Agahk! noise, followed by your head flopping down, chin to your clavicle. The insane laughter got even louder now, and the girl flipped out of the tree, landing right in front of you, not loosening her grip one bit."Oh dear, I think I killed the poor thing, now theres nothing for me to play with!.." she mocked in a sarcastic tone. Well with her being the girlfriend of the SOLDIER Sephiroth, you could expect such an attitude.

The girl was your worst enemy, and with her being only 2 years older, enraged you further. With her long ebony hair, she wooed most of the guys at the academy, and with the ability to control invisible arm like things made her unkillable. A perfect match for an unkillable male, dontcha think? Smirking, she slowly loosened her grip on you, and as she did, you cracked your blue eyes open, but only enough so that no one could acknowledge their color. Her name was Isoya. Isoya Marten, ther prettiest, and strongest girl at the academy, and GF to the First Class Sephiroth. It was about a year ago that they started admitting girls to this academy, because during training, some of the lower ranked guys were getting their butts kicked by women; some as widely known as Tifa Lockheart, a First Class SOLDIER starting this year, so they put aside their prejudicial differences and started accepting girls and women, on behalf of the famous Ms. Lockheart.

Anyways, as you had your head down, you heard footsteps coming toward you, and the slow pace of them scared you, because only one person walked so slowly to his victims: Sephiroth himself. You didn't move. You froze, right where you slumped, and started working up for an attack. Around these parts of town, nobody knew it. Not even your best friend Ison knew it. Deep inside of you, was the sealed soul of a great and deadly three-tailed Firecat they called Meninchi. You hated yourself for being this way, but because of it, you were able to outrank Isoya, enraging her beyond your wildest fantasy. The footsteps stopped, and that annoying monotonous laughter rang in your ears again. That little bitch was probably riding on Sephiroth's back again, just because she could. She hopped down, and swinging her hips as she went, lifted you head with her hand, to be met with piercing turquoise eyes, raven slits in the middle. She let out some sort of a squeal, and jumped back, because she was uneducated in the being within you. You grinned, blood trickling out of the side of your mouth, and she hightailed it off sideways,catapulting herself into the canopy of the closest tree. Sephiroth's eyes just widened, and he stepped closer to observe you. Whenever he reached his hand out to touch you, however, you went for it, biting deep, and felt his warm blood cascade into your mouth. It gave you and adrenaline rush, and as it did, you knew what was going on. It was taking you over again. You laughed, but it was far from girl like. It sounded inhuman, and the sound of it would make anyone's blood run cold. Sephiroth had been told about your inhuman behavior, and love of blood, but this sight before him made him flee like hell. You made the one-winged Angel himself, flee, and knowing this, made you grin even wider. Whenever your eyes met Isoya's however, she made like Sephiroth, and hightailed it out of there at light speed. You laughed again, but this time, sounding more human. You turned your back on the losers, and walked back to your dorm, smiling all the way.


	3. Chapter 2:Training Grounds

Chapter 2: Training in the Fields...

"HEY! ! WAKE UP ALREADY!" God that was the most annoying sound in the world. The sound of your friend Nanaki's voice, shrieking into your now throbbing ear. "nnhh.." You rolled over, not thinking about a thing, but in the midst of trying to go back to sleep, you glanced at the clock."SHIT! ITS 7:30!" You had to have met up with your proctor by 8:00, and given the good 2 miles it was to the base, you hurried like lightening. "AWW! NANAKI WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER??" Nanaki looked taken aback by your sharpness, but lewdly replied, "I did, smarty pants, you woudln't wake up.." You just looked at her with a smug grin and said, "Well, next time I refuse to get up, hit me in the face.." "or say Zack Fair..." "WHAT?" you shrieked, now turning crimson. Nanaki just looked at you, and started laughing. You turned away from her, and ran off to find your shoulder plates, completely ignoring the truth Nanaki just said out loud. Zack Fair. You did like him, not only for his bravery, but for some reason, you just couldn't get the man out of your head. "It's 7:45, we gotta go Mrs. Fair!" You threw a dangerous look at Nanaki, grabbed your Kubikiri Houcho, and ran out the door, ignoring her little love song. Thmp, Thmp, Thmp, went your feet as you and Nanaki tore through the streets of Midgar, running as if being chased by wolves. You glanced down at your watch. 7:53, and we're currently 300 feet from the entrance. It only caused you two to pick up the pace big time, and you really had the peasants staring, fearfully, at how fast you two were moving. You could see your proctor, Mr. Angeal Hewley, just walking up to the entrance, and glancing around, waiting for you two. When WHAM! You two hit him with enough force to uproot a tree. "AUGHHH!!" You screamed, as all three of you went crashing into the glass door behind you.

"SWEET JESUS, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO??" Angeal shouted, right before hitting the marble floor, on the other side of the door._ Kresh! krack! krackle! kresh! ooooowww! aughhh my arm! SHIT!_ Was all that was heard, and it was loud enough to cause Rufus and Reno to poke their heads out of his office. "What in god's name..." Rufus said, and Reno just stared, mouth agape, at the lot of you. "OOWWW!!" You yelled, because on impact, Angeal's sword handle had found its way to the middle of your face, hitting you in the nose. Nanaki was just lying there, crushed by Angeal's weight, also shouting cursewords. "Oh my god, what happened this time?" Elena came running out from behind the front desk, and was staring at you guys. Angeal was blushingdue to the fact that he accidently grabbed Nanaki's boob as he was falling. Nanaki was blushing too, and holding her chest mound with her left hand. You were picking glass out of your arms, and also flinching at your throbbing, soon-to-be purple nose."Again?" She stormed out of the room, and picked up a telephone, where she once again, had to dial up the mako-glass repairman. That was the 3rd time this week you guys knocked a glass out, and it was getting on people's nerves."Alright, guys, you're gonna have to get control of yourselves, and learn how to slow down" He wasnt yelling, but rather asking. Thats the strange thing you liked about him. He never yelled, scolded, or even punished you guys to the extremes, he just simply asked you guys favors. But then you noticed Nanaki. She was blushing, although the fact that he grabbed her had passed, her cheeks were still painted cherry pink. You understood. She liked him. Nanaki Ise liked Angeal. You grinned, because now, you had some sweet blackmail, and something to get Nanaki back for the Zack taunts. This year was going to be one helluva ride...

Thank you peeps, for reading, if you did..I know these chapters arent very long, but as you get through them, they weave one whole story..


	4. Chapter 3: Dead Heart Beating

Chapter 3: Dead Heart Beating

The wind blew your hair in your face as you stood outside of your dorm. The weight of the shoulder plates was beginning to get on your last nerve. With a _click, _you managed to pop them off. You put your head down, thoughts flashing with pictures of Isoya. You blinked a couple of times when you heard Nanaki's annoying voice call out again. "Aww, is somebody missing their Zacky-poo?" _thunk._ Nanaki was now hanging by a metal dagger. She was caught, welded to the wall by her shirt sleeve. "Jeezus! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??" She yelped. You simply smirked and walked down the stairs, ignoring Nanaki;s screams for help. Deep inside, your heart cried out. You needed Zack with you, but with Aerith in the way, you just frowned and kept shuffling your feet to the cafeteria. Busting the doors open with your feet gained looks from the entire room. 1st class, 2nd class, and even the Turks were staring you down. Nanaki's screams were becoming unbearable to hear. You completely snapped, freaking out a few 2nd classmen. "SHUT THE HELL UP, ISE! GOD, HOW HARD IS IT TO PRY YOURSELF OFF A DAMNED WALL?" Your turquoise eyes were blazing with infuriation. Reno's jaw dropped completely. "Hey hey, now babe, calm your pretty little self down." He had made his way to you grabbing your arm and pulling you to his table. Tseng was staring at you as well. Not saying much but a quiet "What a witch..", he moved to a more serene table. Fork in hand, you stabbed the table, repeatedly. Reno flinched, as everytime you slammed the fork down, it came closer and closer to his fingers. "What the hell has come over you?...Is it that time of the month?" He smirked and tugged at your hair. That did it. The next moment, Reno was on the ground screaming, with a fork in his hand. You glared at the 1st class SOLDIERs who were looking at you, and stormed out of the room. Of course you had noticed that one, special boy sitting beside Angeal. Zackary. Right beside him sat Aerith. Before you had stormed out, you smiled sweetly at the ebony-haired teen, and shot daggers at the brunette beside him. Cloud was worried about you, because in all his months of being with you, he had never seen you so hurt and angry. Angeal, too, was worried, and got up. He was used to seeing you as the fun-to-be around, hot-tempered beauty. "oh, oh OH!" Ise had managed to wobble her way down to the cafeteria, and as soon as she slung open the door, she smacked right into Hewley. Looking up proved to be a challenge. Her face got very hot, and she mumbled a few words and tried to take off running. He grsbbed her by the wrist, which earned a sigh from her. "What is the matter with your little friend? Its not like her to be this way...Whats going on?" Ise glanced behind the tall man to meet with the worried, mako-blue eyes of Zack. "Well...Sir...You can't tell..Unless it will help this situation. She has a sort of..infatuation with Zack." Angeal just looked at Nanaki, and bit his bottom lip, thinking. He looked over his shoulder at the boy, then at the brunette beside him. Nanaki had managed to wiggle out of his grasp and take off, bloodred tinted. Cloud shot out the door behind her, in hopes of finding you.


End file.
